


Early Decorating

by scooter3scooter



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Christmas Decorating, Kisses, literally all fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/pseuds/scooter3scooter
Summary: “Ev, it’s the day after Thanksgiving. Why do we have to do Christmas decorating now?” Connor whined to his boyfriend.“You said you would help me while my moms at work,” Evan pouted, knowing would work.“You’re lucky I love you,” his boyfriend grumbled in response.





	Early Decorating

“Ev, it’s the  _ day  _ after Thanksgiving.  _ Why _ do we have to do Christmas decorating now?” Connor whined to his boyfriend.

 

“You said you would help me while my moms at work,” Evan pouted, knowing would work.

 

“You’re lucky I love you,” his boyfriend grumbled in response.

 

“Yep!” He chirped back before turning to his to-do list, “so mom wants us to do all the indoor decorating. Do you want to divide and conquer or work together?” 

 

Connor, who had his arms wrapped around Evans waist, resting his head on his boyfriends head, “why would I come if I didn’t want to work with you?” 

 

“Okay,” he laughed, “let’s start with...I’m not sure, what do you think? Are you even looking at the paper?” Evan asked incredulously. 

 

“I don’t care, you pick.”

 

“Fine, let’s set up the tree. But we should wait to put the ornaments on until Mom comes home,” he decided. “Come on, we gotta get this done,” he tried when Connor wouldn’t loosen his grip on his waist.

 

After muttering about how unfun Evan is, Connor let him go. It was relatively quick finding the tree in storage. But the issue was actually moving it and setting it up.

 

“What  _ genius _ decided to have the tree in only one piece?!” 

 

“It’s not even that big! It’s barely taller than you!” Evan shot back. The taller boy failed at keeping his dramatics by breaking into a smile at Evans unapologetic confidence with him. After many curses being spewed, the boys got the tree standing up in the living room. 

 

“Now what?” Connor ran a hand through his long hair.

 

“Umm…” Evan scanned through his list, before his face turned bright red, “I’ll do this next thing. You-you just start organizing the ornaments.”

 

Once hearing Evan’s higher-than-normal voice, and seeing his blush, he bolted over to see what was so embarrassing on the list, “what is it?”

 

“Nothing! It’s nothing! I’ll take care of it,” he quickly jammed the paper into his jeans pocket. 

 

“Fine, I’ll figure it out,” he smirked before sitting down and beginning to sort through the decorations. It went smoothly until he heard frustrated grunts in the next room over. 

 

“Ev? You need help?” He asked before he came into the kitchen and witnessed his boyfriend trying to jump up and attach something to the light fixture on the ceiling. “Is that mistletoe?” He smirked.

 

“Conn-Connor-” he stammered, “it’s nothing! My mom makes me put it up every year!” He defended.

 

“Yeah, okay,” he laughed at his boyfriends expense, “I’ll do it.” He easily hung the mistletoe on the light fixture. Then he looked down at his boyfriend and realized that they were both standing under the mistletoe. “You know what this means?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Before the blond could respond, Connor placed his hands on his waist, pulling him closer. Then he leaned down, gently kissing him. 

 

The only response Evan gave was putting his hands on either side of Connor's face, making the kiss a little more passionate. It was a weird mix of gentleness and passion, but it works.

 

Once they both needed to breathe for a moment, Connor somehow pulled Evan even closer, holding him against his chest before places kisses on the top of his head. 

 

It was like the magical moment lasted forever, as the next thing they knew the front door was being opened. They quickly pulled apart, to their despair, and went over to greet Evans mom. 

 

“You boys didn’t get much done, did you?” They just smiled at each other.


End file.
